1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to road-side electrical generator apparatuses and methods for making and using same.
Embodiments of the present invention relate to road-side electrical generator apparatuses and methods for making and using same, where the apparatuses include a base unit, a vertical unit, an artificial (vehicular) wind, electrical generation (AWEG) unit, an optional high efficient illumination unit, an optional nature wind, electrical generation (NWEG) unit, optional sensors, and an optional photovoltaic unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The US highway infrastructure presents an open canvas for utilization that is complementary to the main traffic flow function of the system. Of specific interest is use of the highway right-of-way for energy generation. Within this scenario, the highway system does not only present a land area associated with right-of-way that can be utilized for energy development, but it also posses a unique untapped energy resource—pulsed artificial wind energy from passing vehicles, especially high profile vehicles such as trucks. Further, many parts of the highway right-of-way also enjoy continuous ambient natural wind with that wind component being quite significant (greater than Class 2 on the Department of Energy Wind Scale).
A number of approaches for using vehicle-generated wind by wind turbines have been described previously.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,378 describes a series of vertical turbines mounted in a road barrier and coupled together with a gear drive to turn a generator.
US Published Application No. 2007/0059097 also describes a vertical turbine mounted inside of a highway barrier with protective screens, the barrier to be placed between two opposite lanes of traffic.
US Published Application No. 2007/0264116 additionally describes a series of unprotected vertical wind turbines mounted on top of a roadway barrier, which is also located between two opposite lanes of traffic.
US Published Application No. 2006/0152012 further describes Savonius or helical turbines mounted inside of highway underpasses in either a vertical axis or horizontal axis configuration. The patent application also extends this concept to rail underpasses and tunnels.
An article by S. Abuelsamid in autobloggreen.com (May 1, 2007) describes a student proposal at Arizona State University that incorporates a Darius-type wind turbine mounted horizontally above traffic on support poles.
Another article by R. Cavanaugh in metropolismag.com (Jan. 10, 2007) describes a student project by M. Oberholzer on road barrier mounted vertical Darius-type turbines placed inside the barrier with protective screening on the outside.
None of the above references refer to the complementary utilization of the ambient natural wind together with pulsed artificial vehicle wind. Further, none of the references have quantified the artificial wind characteristics of a passing vehicle, and have not identified the needed advancements in wind turbine design to take maximum advantage of both pulsed (artificial) and ambient wind. Thus, there is a need in the art for a system, apparatus and method designed to utilize vehicle generated wind and vehicle generated wind and ambient wind.